It Can Take A Year
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: How do you move from long time friends to lovers... John and Randy are about to find out. For CenaRKO1986
1. November 2011

**A/N: Little explanation needed for this one. First nd foremost this is the "oneshot" for CenaRKO1986 in relation to the #100 review for Life is Good... yes it has taken me this long... so apologies for the delay.**

**Second, the oneshot idea I had ended up being 32 pages long so I decided it was going to be better posting it in chapter format. Though I'm uploading it all in one go since it is complete.**

**I hope you all enjoy, especially CenaRKO1986**

"Ran, tell me something," John shouted over the music pounding through the club.

"What?" Randy replied leaning in so he could actually hear John speaking.

"Do you even recognise this music?" John asked making Randy laugh at his words.

"There's only three years difference between us John, why are you sounding like your father?" Randy joked back, patting the man on his shoulder.

The two men sat back in the booth they had claimed with their colleagues when they arrived but so far neither of them had found a song they were interested in dancing to. The music wasn't to either of their tastes and John was noticing his age once again.

"Do you think they'll notice if I go?" John asked Randy as he took a swig of his beer, ignoring the test tube shot which sat in the rack. Zack had purchased a round and he couldn't bring himself to try the luminescent drink yet.

"You are not going and leaving me here," Randy called clamping his hand onto John's wrist and pulling him back down as he tried to leave.

"Oh, come on, Randy. We came out; we helped celebrate, but I have an early start on the road and I need to get some rest," John pleaded.

"Live a little John," Randy said chuckling, looping a friendly arm around John's shoulders. "It's not every day our friends get engaged."

"And I'm happy for them, big time happy, they deserve it," John said sounding as though he was trying to convince himself.

John went off into his own thoughts as he looked out over the mass of people, spotting the pair grinding up against one another on the dance floor. Heath and Justin looked good together, he'd give them that. Hidden away though, in the depths of his soul, he admitted he wasn't that happy for them. He couldn't understand why they could find love when after all these years of looking he was still single.

A slap around his head brought him from his thoughts and he looked over to Randy who was standing up next to him trying to get out from the booth.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"I thought the john might be better company," Randy said laughing as he headed to the bathroom.

John sat there for moment thinking about his failed relationships. He could never understand why they didn't work out before he realised he was lying to himself. He knew why they never worked out. He worked too hard. But what could he do, he loved his job and unless he broke his rule of no dating in the workplace he didn't know how he could change that.

"Come on old man," Randy said pulling him from his thoughts and his chair. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"I need to eat something tonight. How about we head to the sports bar down the road?" Randy suggested. "I can eat and you can get off your chest whatever's eating away at it."

John looked over to Randy a little amazed he was still able to pick up on his thoughts as though it were only yesterday they were spending every waking hour together. For nearly three years, John and Randy had travelled together and shared hotel rooms while they worked their way up the career ladder. And even then, they worked together and hung out in their spare time. On numerous occasions they had to convince people they weren't a couple.

It was only really when Randy was transferred to the SmackDown tour after Edge's forced retirement that they didn't see each other as much. In fact it was only really at Raw they did see one another, when they weren't working at least.

They made their way out of the club and John sucked in a deep breath of fresh air as the cool breeze of the night hit his skin. He loved this time of day, or night as it was. As they walked along the road, Randy threw his arm around John's shoulders again in the same way he always had when they were walking along.

For some reason though, he felt different tonight. Maybe it was because he hadn't really spent much time with Randy recently. Randy's arm around his shoulders made him feel… secure. He wrapped his arm around Randy's waist and leant his head on his shoulder as they walked.

"You alright John?" Randy said squeezing his arm gently.

"Yeah, I've missed this," John said. "The two of us, hanging out. We should make sure we do this more often."

"John, we're walking along the road," Randy said suddenly stopping before looking up and down the street.

"What?"

"I swear there was a sports bar along here last time we came here," Randy said looking puzzled. "We stopped in, remember?"

"Ran, that was two years ago," John said smirking. "It was already gone last time the tour was in town."

"Damn; I liked that food," Randy complained.

"Why don't we just get something at the hotel," John suggested with a shrug. Randy shrugged in response and started walking again, heading in the direction of the hotel.

"So what's up with you?" Randy asked. "You kept zoning out at the club."

"I'm sorry; I just see them together and get jealous," John admitted causing Randy to laugh.

"I knew you had a thing for a nice tan, but I never noticed you had a thing for Justin, you hid that well," Randy teased.

"I do NOT like Justin, you asshole," John said shoving Randy aside.

"John and Justin, sitting in a tree," Randy said in a sing-song fashion as he regained his balance. John was already marching ahead and he jogged to catch up with him, wrapping his arms around him in a bear hug. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"I hate you sometimes, Ran," John said trying to fight to get out of Randy's hold. "Let go."

"No."

"Let me go," John said still fighting to free himself.

"No," Randy said simply, tightening his grip. "Now what are you jealous of?"

"The both of them," John admitted feeling Randy's grip loosen.

Randy let his hand fall down to John's and he entwined their fingers together leading him over to a nearby railing. Leaning against it, he brought John in close and made John look at him.

"What can you possibly be jealous of?" Randy asked sympathetically.

"Come on Ran, it's obvious," John said shrugging and turning his head away.

"No, it really isn't," Randy said.

"They have each other; I have no one," John said hating that he felt this way. "Ten years in this company and I'm still alone. Still single. Straight away they find each other and a year later they're getting engaged."

"John, how do you expect to find someone when you don't let anyone in?" Randy asked, not wanting to push him but knew it was the only way to make his friend see. "I know of at least five guys who would love for you to ask them out."

"I don't want to date anyone at work," John reminded him.

"Then you better start taking time off, because you're never going to meet anyone else," Randy told him straight.

John nodded in acknowledgement but his mood didn't improve. Randy tugged on his arm and brought him into a hug, hoping to cheer him up. He held him for a few moments before John pulled away and smiled weakly at him. Knowing it wasn't anything he could change overnight for his friend, Randy wrapped his around his shoulders and they resumed their journey back to the hotel.

"So why are you still single?" John asked out of the blue.

"Please, you think there's anyone good enough to get with this?" Randy said pulling his pose as they walked. John turned to look at the man and burst into laughter at the way he suddenly resembled the cocky, young man who first entered his life when he worked in OVW.

John walked up to him and ran his hands playfully over Randy's chest and abs, snaking his arms around Randy's neck bringing his lips up so they were level to Randy's ear.

"About fifty guys," John said before abruptly pulling back making sure there was distance between them. "You're bottom of the barrel, Randy Orton."

Randy snapped out of his pose and ran after John trying to catch him as he raced ahead trying to get to find somewhere secure to hide from him. Randy smirked when he realised John had trapped himself in the courtyard they were walking through. As he got near, he lunged for the older man and caught him around the waist, pulling him back against his body.

"Take it back," Randy ordered with a chuckle.

"No," John laughed as Randy picked him up and carried him over to the water feature in the center of the courtyard.

"Take it back, or I dunk you," Randy threatened holding the bigger man over the water.

"No," John said squirming in Randy's grip.

"Fine," Randy said letting go of his grip and letting John fall into the water as he made a run for it, heading out of the courtyard back onto the main street. He stayed nearby, listening to John gripe about being soaking wet and heard him trying to get out.

When John made it onto the street, Randy broke into laughter as he caught sight of John in his soaking wet clothes. He knew he was in for it when John saw him and he made a dash down the half a block to the hotel. Just as he was getting close to the doors, John grabbed hold of him and in the speed of the moment, they both toppled to the grass, laughing, in front of the hotel. John pushed Randy onto his back and straddled his waist, pinning his arms to the ground.

"Say sorry," John said trying not to laugh from the fun he was having.

"I warned you, you didn't take it back," Randy said with his wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Say sorry."

"Take it back," Randy retorted.

"Never," John said smiling down at Randy.

Declaring a stalemate, John went to climb off Randy's lap, only to have the younger man overpower him and roll him onto his back, starting the struggle for supremacy all over again. They must have been rolling around for another five minutes before a sudden cough brought them from their horseplay.

John threw Randy off so he landed next to him, and they both looked guiltily at Paul Levesque and his wife Stephanie.

"Hey boss," Randy said sheepishly.

"And boss lady," John said saluting Stephanie.

"Nice of you to set an example for the younger members of the roster, boys," Stephanie said as she and Paul turned to go into the hotel.

"Uh, Paul," Randy called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what time they stop serving food?" Randy asked noticing John hide his head in his hands. "I'm really hungry."


	2. December 2011

"I shouldn't be doing this," John said taking a seat at the table in the bar.

"John, we're not getting drunk," Randy said pulling a face. "We're just having lunch. It is allowed."

John pulled a face at Randy and the younger man smirked in response as John poked his tongue out at him. He was glad the two of them had reconnected last month when they went out to celebrate. John had forgotten just how much he enjoyed Randy's company, especially since they were working their way up the age ladder; it was nice to have someone near his own age.

"You know you never answered my question that night," John said as the pair looked at their menus. Randy looked at him with confused eyes not knowing what John was talking about.

"Did I miss part of a conversation?" Randy asked still looking puzzled.

"Last month when we were walking back to the hotel," John said prompting Randy.

Randy was still confused. They'd walked back to the hotel, every Monday night, enjoying one another's company before they had to go their own way again the following morning.

"You have a brain like a sieve; I mean about why you're still single," John said shaking his head.

"Don't get all high and mighty," Randy said. "Do you know how many walks back to the hotel we've had since that night; it could be any of over twenty questions."

"That would be because you still avoid talking about yourself," John said getting ratty. "You always focus on my life; you never talk about your own."

"Maybe because I like hearing what the sexy, hunky, John Cena has been up to," Randy said as he pushed his knee against John's legs opening them up so he could slip his leg along John's thigh. He tried his hardest to keep the grin from his face as he saw John squirming, trying not to react to the touch as he pushed closer to John's prize.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you," John said as Randy burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry," he said laughing. "I couldn't resist, you were getting all serious."

"Ran," John whined.

"Will you please, lighten up," Randy said taking hold of his hand. "The reason I don't talk about me, is because there's nothing to say. I haven't been in a relationship in over a year."

"Really?" John asked shocked at Randy's admission.

"Really," Randy said with a shrug.

"Why not?"

"You know when you meet someone, there's a spark, something which tells you there's a possibility of something more," Randy said, putting his menu down.

"Yeah, like butterflies in the stomach, heart skipping a beat," John replied.

"Yes, Mr Cliché, like butterflies in the stomach," Randy said smirking. "Well, I haven't had that with anyone I've met, in or out of the business."

John found it difficult to believe that someone as handsome and sexy as Randy couldn't find someone. John had known Randy long enough to know that as soon as he stepped out of his hotel room he was getting checked out. It was sickening really.

He kept quiet on the subject while the waitress came over and took their orders and they went back to talking about what had happened during their weeks. John missed spending time with Randy still. One day a week wasn't enough and he wished he could travel with him again.

"But you've had sex right?" John blurted out, turning red as it dawned on him that he'd just said that out loud. "Sorry."

Randy, though not as red as John, was a little embarrassed at the question but he couldn't stop laughing anyway when he saw the sheepish look on John's face as he apologised.

"Yes, I've had sex, thank you," Randy said quietly in reply. "And what's with you, you're all scatter-brained today."

"I'm not," John said defending himself.

"Yes you are; you're having one conversation with me but a completely different one is going on in your head," Randy said.

"Who did you have sex with?" John asked noticing Randy roll his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," Randy said shaking his head giving up with him. "Why are you so interested in my sex life?"

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"Why do you keep asking the questions?" Randy rebutted, though mostly just to wind John up.

"Asshole," John muttered as their food arrived.

They settled in to their meals and Randy felt John's eyes on him the entire time. It was slightly off-putting but strangely comfortable as well. Since their night out with the boys, he'd noticed a difference in John. He couldn't put his finger on what it was but he knew there was something. He just had this feeling, in the pit of his stomach.

He was grateful for the reconnection with John over the last month. It was good to have his best friend back in his life after not really seeing each other for a while. Neither of them had meant to be distant, it was just unfortunate their schedules took them to different cities as they toured. He wished he could go back and decline the offer to be the face of Smackdown. When he weighed up his options, sometimes he wished he was still on Raw since it was where John was. At least they always had fun. He felt like being on Smackdown meant he was the grown up and had to act that way all the time. The time he spent with John on the walk back to the hotel that night, and every Monday afterward, Randy was enjoying life again.

"You seemed lost in thought," John said taking his hand as he pushed his food around his plate.

"Hmm," Randy replied not really paying attention.

"What's up?" John asked linking their fingers together to squeeze Randy's hand.

"I guess your questions got me to thinking," Randy said pushing his food away suddenly losing his appetite.

"Are you going to need a menu to hide something when you stand up?" John said jokingly, recalling the topic of their previous conversation.

Randy chuckled at John's joking manner but soon returned to his thoughts and he felt the small smile fall from his face.

"You know, it's been lonely on the Smackdown," Randy admitted. "I haven't met anyone I'm interested in, and the couple of times I've had sex were one night stands where the person was gone before I woke up."

"Wow, someone left the viper in bed," John said arching his eyebrow. "They've got to be crazy."

"Don't take the piss, Johnny," Randy said using the pet name he always used for John when he was vulnerable.

"I wasn't taking the piss; I was serious," John said pinching some pasta from Randy's plate.

Randy felt the sad smile return to his face and he wished he could bring himself out of the funk he was in.

"You know, that Sunday night was fun," Randy said as they left the booth and headed over to pay for their meals. "It was the first night in a long time I'd been out."

John looked at him with shock. The last time the two of them had been out on the town, it was a year or two beforehand. Neither of them had as many responsibilities and could live it up like there was no tomorrow, but now it was all about setting the example.

They left the restaurant and walked back to the arena, Randy automatically wrapping his arm around John, who reciprocated. When John leant his head on Randy's shoulder, Randy brushed a kiss to John's head and was grateful once again for John being back in his life. He always felt happy with John there.

"What are you doing for New Years?" Randy asked.

"Haven't thought about it really, I guess going to Boston, spending time with the family, you?"

"Same I guess, just St Louis instead," Randy explained, suddenly getting a crazy idea. "Feel like doing something different?"

"Like what?" John asked, straightening up to look at Randy.

"I don't know, maybe we could go somewhere like Rio, New Year's is supposed to be amazing there," Randy said. "Not to mention it would hot."

"I'd be there, so that's a given," John said laughing at Randy. "But as much as I love the idea… we'd never get a flight; how about Niagara Falls instead?"

"Glorious warm climate of Rio… or the cold and wet climate of Niagara, let me think," Randy said disappointed that John had declined his offer.

"Well, I'll be there, what more can you want?" John said mockingly.

"Fine, Niagara it is then," Randy said defeated. "Do you want me to book it up?"

"Since it was your idea," John said as his stomach gurgled gaining a look from Randy. "I shouldn't have eaten."

"Well, you couldn't not eat until after the show," Randy said.

"I would have got a sandwich from catering."

* * *

27 December 2011

"Are you okay?" Wade asked for the twentieth time as Randy lay in the doctor's office at the arena.

"No I'm not okay, Wade," Randy snapped. "You fucked up my back."

"Orton, come on, it's not like I meant to," Wade said getting angry himself at Randy's attitude.

"Randy," Cody called as he walked in the room. "Your phone has been ringing non-stop."

Cody handed the phone to Randy who snatched it from him. The doctor seemed to be taking ages coming to see him and his back was in agony. How was he supposed to enjoy New Year's if he was in this much pain?

He looked at the phone trying to distract himself and he couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face when he saw John was the one who'd been calling him. As he was pulling up John's number to call him back, a message came in. It was John.

_JOHN CENA: HEARD YOU GOT HURT, GIVE ME A CALL._

Randy made the call but it went to voicemail before John picked up.

"I'm alive; I can tell because I'm in pain," Randy said taking a deep breath as a spasm ran through his back. "I'll call back once the doctor's been in to see me."

He hung up just as the doctor walked in and he grunted a response to the physician's greeting. The doctor checked out his back and when Randy groaned in agony from his examination, the doctor thought it best to get some scans done.

He left Randy alone again while he went to ring the nearest hospital. He was hoping some painkillers and a couple of nights rest would be his prescribed medicine, but at this rate it looked like it was going to be worse than that.

He had to give the doctor his due, within half hour of making the call, Randy was in the hospital and it was only a further ten minutes until he was in having the scan.

The WWE doctor arrived after Randy had his scan and he discussed the results of the scan with the hospital's doctor. After a few minutes of deliberating, the WWE doctor notified Randy of a herniated disc in his back and he was going to be sent home for two to three weeks rest.

"I have plans for New Years," Randy said when the doctor ordered at least a week of bed rest.

"Well, tell which ever ring-rat you're hooking up with you can't make it," the doctor said without looking at Randy.

Randy was pissed off. Not only were his plans ruined but the doctor had inadvertently called John a ring-rat. If he weren't somewhere public he'd rip him a new one for making that comment. The doctor prescribed him some painkillers and Randy was taken back to his hotel to rest. No longer in the mood, he decided to head straight to bed and sort out his travel in the morning.

He was just starting to drift off when his phone rang. It was John. He didn't need to look at the phone to know that.

"Yeah."

"Hey, you didn't call back," John said on the other end. "How you feeling?"

"Shit."

"What did the doc say?" John asked trying to get Randy to talk.

"I've got to rest for a couple of weeks," Randy said letting a sigh fall from his lips.

"So no crazy stunts when we're in Canada," John said.

"The trips off."

"Ran, don't get stubborn, you may not feel up to it at the moment but come New Years-"

"I've been ordered a week's bed rest," Randy said interrupting him. "I'm going back to St Louis. If I'm stuck in bed I might as well be at home."

"Seriously?" John asked, not wanting to believe Randy.

"Yeah, seriously," Randy replied.

"Okay, so change of plan," John said trying to keep Randy's spirits up. "I come out to St Louis, keep you company. We can chuck on some movies, watch some sports, and eat pizza. Make it a lad's weekend."

"No."

"Ran, come on-"

"Jesus, fucking Christ, John, I said no," Randy snapped as his frustrations boiled over. Randy hung up on him before he could continue with his enthusiasm. Randy wasn't in the mood to be cheered up.

He threw his phone on the nightstand and switched the lights off trying once again to get some sleep. With his back still hurting and the uneasy feeling of being rude to John niggling in his brain he tossed and turned, as much as he could, until he gave up.

He switched the light back on and grabbed his phone, sending John a message.

_RANDY ORTON: SORRY I WAS RUDE. GUTTED THE PLANS HAVE BEEN RUINED. I WOULDN'T BE GOOD COMPANY. HEAD TO BOSTON AND SEE YOUR FAMILY. ONE OF US MIGHT AS WELL BE HAPPY._


	3. January 2012

"Randy Orton, back with a vengeance," Wade said as Randy came back through the curtain from ringside. Randy noticed a look on Wade's face which he hated. It was almost as though he was interested in him. Randy inwardly groaned. That was the last thing he needed. He barely even liked him. He put up with him because he looked to be a good wrestler in the future.

"I was rested," Randy said walking passed him not indulging him in conversation.

"I think rested is an understatement," a voice said from the side. Randy looked over to the darkened area and smiled. He didn't need to see the person to know who it was. "You went on vacation."

"When did you get here?" he said walking into the darkened area to where John stood, ignoring his comment.

"Mr Cena got here before our match," Wade said interrupting them putting his hand on Randy's shoulder.

Randy stared at Wade trying to get him to understand he wasn't impressed with the touching. Being in the dark area by gorilla wasn't helping though. He looked back to John, hoping his friend could see or at least sense the desperate need he had to get away from the British man.

"You reckon they'll let you out early?" John said moving into Randy's space. Randy automatically wrapped his arms around John's neck and backed out of the area pulling him with him. He pushed passed Wade hoping he got the hint.

"I'm in the dark match at the end," Randy explained as they made their way from gorilla back to the locker room. He could sense Wade wasn't far behind them and he was starting to get agitated. He knew John could sense it as well.

"You had a good brawl out there," John said nudging Randy in the side. "For once I'm glad we haven't been working together. I don't miss you RKO'ing me every five seconds."

"Trust me, you always get it easy," Randy said before changing the subject. "How about we take a walk back to the hotel tonight? Get some fresh air and we can catch up. There must be one thing you haven't told me in your text messages."

"Now that sounds like a nice idea," Wade said from behind as they entered the locker room.

"Sorry, Wade," John said turning to face him as Randy went to his locker. "It's a Cena/Orton thing. No one else allowed."

"That's cool," Wade said holding his hands up in defeat. "Maybe we could all get a drink at the hotel."

"I'll pass," Randy called as he headed to the showers.

"Me too; I'm kind of beat from the travelling," John said. "I just want to hit the hay. Speaking of, Ran you mind if I crash at yours?"

When he didn't hear a reply from Randy, John made his way through the sea of travel cases and gym bags strewn across the floor toward the shower room. He had no idea if anyone else was in there with him, but he risked it anyway since he couldn't hear any showers running.

He stepped into the room just as Randy switched on his shower head and John gulped as he saw Randy step under the spray of the water. He couldn't really understand why he was getting the butterfly effect with Randy. It wasn't the first time he'd seen him in all his glory. Let's face it; it was John who had taken the photos which somehow got on the internet.

He smirked when he remembered the occasion. Randy had hounded him for weeks trying to snap his own shots. He was convinced John was the one who'd uploaded them and he was going to get his revenge. In the end John let Randy get what he wanted, though they weren't nude photos, they were more than a little revealing.

"Either come in and close the door or stop staring," Randy said without turning around.

John chuckled as he closed the door and moved to sit down against the back wall away from the water.

"I still get to stare right?"

"As long as you promise me that he's gone," Randy said looking over his shoulder at John.

"He was still there when I came in but since I closed the door I think your boyfriend will get the picture that he doesn't have a chance," John said chuckling.

"He is not my boyfriend, you ass," Randy said snidely. "I wouldn't go near him if you paid me and stop staring."

"Oh no, I fulfilled my promise. I get to stare," John said purposely making a show of adjusting his pants. He slid his hand in his pants and looked to the door. "Alright, we're alone. Keep the show going."

"You seriously need to get laid, Johnny," Randy said with a smirk as he resumed his shower, amused that he and John were so open with each other. If he admitted it, he and John would make a good couple. They were always honest with one another and they were never stuck for conversation. Everything about them as a pair went well together.

He let his head fall forward, enjoying the feeling of the water hitting his neck. He thought back to the times when John helped work the knots out of his muscles when they were in the showers together. John was great with his hands and on one occasion Randy ended up sporting wood which he tried to hide, embarrassed that his best friend had got him that hot. After trying to avoid him the following day, John hunted him down and they talked about it.

It was only now as he stood under the shower that he realised maybe they shouldn't have brushed it under the carpet. Long before that instance, they were always dealing with people thinking they were a couple, maybe they should be listening to them. He was brought from his thoughts when he heard the door open.

"Cena isn't it a little perverted to be watching someone in the shower?" the thick British accent said, bristling against Randy's senses. He hated the man.

"We were talking," John responded. "Besides I kept up my end of the bargain. It was my reward."

"What bargain?" Wade asked as Randy switched off the shower and wrapped his towel around his lower body.

"That would be telling," Randy said flopping his arm around John's shoulder. "All I will say is this man has great hands."

The pair exited the shower room with smirks on their faces when they saw Wade's look. Hopefully this time Wade really did take it in, that Randy wasn't interested.

"I take it you want a massage," John said as Randy dried off and changed into his street gear. Randy nodded as he secured his belongings in the suitcase he travelled with and then wrote a note asking for it to taken back to the hotel. "I thought you were in the dark match."

"I am," he said as they made their way to catering. "I just have to make an appearance at the end, though. No actual fighting. Management want me well rested for Monday."

"Yeah because you didn't get enough rest in the Bahamas," John said dryly.

"Awww, Johnny. Are you gutted you couldn't come with me?" Randy said wrapping his arms around John's neck and shoulders from behind. "Next time I promise to take you with me."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Randy said quietly to John in the crook of his neck. "I just needed something to cheer me up."


	4. February 2012

John wrinkled his nose as he felt something irritating against his skin. He was just waking up after arriving late last night and already, without opening his eyes, he knew who was causing the irritation.

"Ran, stop it," he complained rolling to his back.

Randy didn't reply and John felt something run across his chest and down to his abs which were currently on show. He had no qualms about Randy seeing his body, but since he'd stripped down entirely last night, he doubted that Randy wanted to see everything so early.

"What is that?" John asked, still not opening his eyes.

"A present for you," Randy said amused at John's morning slumber.

John rolled over again until he met Randy's body and hid his head in Randy's clothed chest. It was too early and he didn't want to get up. Usually on a Monday, he would be raring to go but today he just wanted to sleep a little longer. Somehow though, Randy had gotten into his room already and was on a mission to wake him up. They'd decided John was going to SmackDown again this week and from there they would make it a lad's weekend. John never liked to point out that it wasn't the weekend but he could see where Randy came from. Wednesday and Thursdays were their downtime. Although they rarely got to go home on those days it was still their time to recuperate.

"Come on Johnny, wake up," Randy said and John could feel whatever Randy had run along the back of his shoulders.

"Fine," John grumbled opening his eyes and pulling himself up so he sat against the headboard. He rubbed his eyes of the sleep and then turned to focus on Randy who sat with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning," Randy said loudly. John cringed at the volume of his voice and muttered a morning back to him. "Do you want your present now?"

"It better be breakfast," John said still complaining.

"No, but I'll be nice and shout for it," Randy said. "Then we've got to find a gym. I can already tell Mr Muscles needs his morning workout to get the brain working."

"Fuck off."

"Not nice, Johnny," Randy said handing him a red envelope and rose.

"What's this?" John asked.

"I just figured… two single guys. One of us should get something," Randy said before shifting to lay his head in John's lap. "Be my valentine tomorrow? I'll treat you to dinner"

John opened the envelope and smiled when he saw the card. It wasn't cheesy like so many of the cards out there, it was simply a nice picturesque view tinted red to signify the day. He opened the card and his smile grew even bigger.

_**Always**_

"Well, since you went to the trouble," John said running his hand over Randy's head. "I guess I can. But if a better offer comes along-"

"I'll let you get laid, because you desperately need a good-"

"Ran," John warned before he finished his sentence.

* * *

Later that night

"Hey, Doc, you seen Randy?" John asked panicking. "I heard he got hurt. I want to make sure he's okay."

"He's-"

"Someone said he broke something, but it didn't look that way on the screen," John rambled interrupting the doctor. "I'll try the examination room. Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome," the doctor shouted sarcastically as John ran down the corridor. With his scheduled win at Elimination Chamber, the last thing Randy needed was an injury and John knew he would be beating himself up even more if he had to miss it.

As John neared the room, he could hear Randy through the door, clearly annoyed.

"This can't be happening, come on doc I only just got back a couple of weeks ago," Randy griped though John could hear the uneasiness in his voice. He was definitely feeling the effects of something. John knocked on the door and went in and Randy locked sad eyes with him. John knew then, he was out of his match at the pay per view on Sunday.

"Most annoying question coming, but," John said as he went over to Randy. "How you feeling?"

"Let's see, I have a headache, you're kind of a blur which doesn't help the dizziness which in turn is making me feel sick," Randy complained quietly.

John ran his hand gently along Randy's arm trying to soothe him. The doctor muttered something about leaving the two of them alone before exiting the room and John pulled up a seat next to the medical table where Randy lay.

"I'm not allowed to fight on Sunday," Randy confirmed. "And I need someone to keep an eye on me tonight."

"I suspected," John said speaking of Randy's match. "As for tonight, I saw Wade about somewhere. I'm sure he won't mind sitting up with you."

"You are lucky I'm injured you-"

"Alright, alright, I'll stay up and watch you," John said calmly not noticing the door open. "Can you at least be naked?"

"You two finally got your act together," Paul said after hearing John's comment.

"No," the two of them said in unison.

"Well I thought I'd just pop in and see how you were doing but I see John here beat me to it," Paul said with a knowing smirk. "Oh and John, they're getting ready for the 'Saving Eve' segment. Better get ready to pucker up."

"I hate this," John said letting his head fall to Randy's leg.

"I'll leave you to it," Paul said. "Cena… give him the kiss of life already. You need the practice."

"Paul just go before I find something to throw at you," Randy threatened though with his low strength at the moment he couldn't even convince himself of the threat.

"Enjoy Valentine's tomorrow," Paul said laughing before he disappeared out the door.

Before they could start talking again, the doctor returned to check over Randy and John had to go to shoot his segment with Kane, Eve and Zack. He wasn't looking forward to the shot since he had to kiss Eve. There wasn't anything wrong with the lady but to make it look convincing when his mind was on Randy was going to be difficult.

After the scene, he ran back to the locker room and packed his gear up, leaving a shirt for him to change into, and then headed back to the doctor's office to help Randy back to the locker room. As much as it would be easier to get Randy back to the hotel and into bed to rest, he didn't think it was a good idea to do so in his wrestling trunks.

The doctor explained what to do during the night, waking him up every couple of hours and such and John was grateful he didn't have to work the next night. At least that way he wouldn't be trying to get through a match when he was half asleep. He helped Randy back to the locker room and Randy sat back in his seat.

John still needed to go out and finish the show so he asked Cody to keep an eye on Randy while he was out there. As soon as he was able to duck away, John went back to the locker room and helped Randy get changed. It had become customary on a Monday night for them to walk back to the hotel, but with Randy in the condition he was in John didn't think it was wise.

He arranged for a cab to pick them up and he held onto Randy as they waited and even during the taxi ride back to the hotel. Leading Randy up to his hotel room, he could tell Randy was ready to get some sleep. He let Randy into the room and led him to the bed, helping him strip down to his underwear. He knew Randy preferred sleeping nude but he since he was sharing the bed with him, John decided it was better for him to keep the on.

"I'll wake you in a couple of hours, Ran," John whispered as he covered him with the sheet.

He took his phone out and set an alarm for two hours later and then changed into his pyjamas. Sliding into the opposite side of the bed, John switched off the light and the pair sank into sleep.

A couple of hours later the phone screamed at them and John reached out to stop the phone from screeching. He rolled over to wake Randy and felt moisture on his body. At first he was a little worried but then realised it was just the baby oil which was still on his body. The hotel's room service were going to hate them when they changed the sheets the next day.

"Wake up gorgeous," John said cuddling into Randy. Randy whined slightly as he tried rolling onto his back only to be stopped by John's body. John shifted in the bed and Randy managed to lie on his back.

"I hate you," Randy said wiping his eyes.

"Tough," John said tiredly. "How you feeling now?"

"Less sick," he said wrapping John into his arms.

"Good; and think on the positive," John said trying to sound chipper. "At least you don't have to work on Valentine's. We can spend the entire day together."

"Except I do have to work. They want me to do this segment with Teddy at the beginning of the show, catching people up who wouldn't have seen it on the internet," Randy explained.

"Well, that won't take all night and I'm sure they'd rather you rest than stick around the arena," John said. "We can still spend the day together. Get a meal in the evening if you're not too tired."

Randy grunted in reply and John was concerned he was already falling back to sleep.

"Five more minutes Ran," John said not looking up at him.

"I'm not asleep yet," Randy said. "I was just thinking."

"What?"

"Maybe we should pass on tomorrow. I won't be good company. You know I get grouchy when I'm hurt," Randy said. John felt like he was making excuses and trying to back out of their plans. He didn't want to sound like he was hurt, which he was a little, so he gave him the okay.

"I'll get on the phone in the morning and book a flight back to St Louis for after Smackdown," Randy said trying to make conversation but John didn't reply.

They led in silence for a little longer and then John moved to get his phone and set it for another two hours later. When he set the alarm, he settled down into bed but didn't curl into Randy like he started to do whenever they were in the same bed. Instead he stayed on his side and he felt Randy shift so they were facing away from one another.


	5. March 2012

John wasn't sure what was coming over him. Here he was sat in the locker room biting his nails with his knee bouncing up and down. He could see the irritated looks coming over from some of his colleagues but he couldn't help it.

Today was the first time he was seeing Randy since he got his concussion. Things were a little tense when he left since Randy decided to cancel their Valentine's plans. At first, John wasn't sure why he was upset over the change until after a week of no Randy, it hit John like a ton of bricks. His feelings for Randy had changed; and from the card and rose he received, Randy had come to the same conclusion.

"John what is your damage?" Zack asked taking a seat next to John.

"Nothing, why?" John countered trying to downplay his emotions.

"Dude, you're acting like you're high on drugs; it is not good," Zack said putting his hand on John's knee to still him. John was too focused on waiting to see Randy to really notice Zack's movements. He stood up and started pacing, feeling Zack's eyes on him.

"I'm going for a walk," John declared.

John spent five minutes walking through the arena to try to calm his nerves and excitement before heading through to the parking lot. He was getting comfortable on a low wall when he saw a car pull into the arena. Sitting up straight and acting like a fan about to see his favourite superstar or diva. When it turned out to be Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel, John's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"You alright John?" Heath said in greeting, walking passed him into the arena.

"Why wouldn't I be?" John sniped in response.

As Heath disappeared through the door John saw another car pull in, Cody Rhodes.

"John," Cody said walking in. John grunted in reply. He was getting annoyed. Randy should be here by now, and John couldn't understand why he hadn't arrived. Another five cars arrived all carrying different superstars and divas. He pulled out his phone and was busy writing a text not noticing yet another car coming into the arena.

As he re-read the message he typed, a shadow fell over him. John suspected it to be someone like Zack standing over him since the man was concerned about him earlier. The pair had become good friends and John could see potential for him as a top wrestler in the future. He may just need to tone it down a bit.

"You think I have a sexy butt?" Randy asked making John jump.

"Maybe," John said looking at Randy coyly. He didn't want to give too much away, even though Randy could read him like a book at times.

"Oh, and I'll be getting here, right… about… now," Randy said looking at his watch and moving in close. John thought for one moment, Randy was going to kiss him; he even moved in closer again.

"John, there you are, I was looking for you," a voice called from the doorway of the arena. John and Randy smiled at one another, of course, they would be interrupted.

"I'm late," Randy said. "I'll catch up with you later. You probably won't be stopping now until after the show."

"Probably," John said. "However I know you have a pile of photos to be signed. I have a pile which need signing. How about we agree to meet there in say thirty minutes?"

"Better be forty minutes, I need to stretch," Randy said.

"Forty it is," John said smiling.

"You can bring the beverages," Randy joked as he went inside saying hello to Zack as he brushed by the man waiting to speak to John.

* * *

_Forty Minutes Later…_

Ever since heading home to St Louis, Randy had been trying to work out how to explain to John about his abrupt change of plans when he'd been injured. As soon as the words were spoken, he regretted it. It was a spur of the moment decision because he wasn't feeling like himself thanks to the concussion.

He knew John was upset as soon as the words had left his mouth but he couldn't even think of anything to say. When he finally did think of something to say which wouldn't be digging a bigger hole, John was moving to turn the light of off. The couple of other times when John woke him up through the night were awkward and John always excused himself to the bathroom, never giving Randy a chance to speak to explain.

By the time morning came around, Randy had given up on sleep and quietly made his flight changes and headed to the airport early. Since that moment he was trying to word a text message to John but he couldn't. Emails. No. Phone calls. No. At one point he considered Twitter but he couldn't find the words, especially with a limited number of characters.

But here they were, acting as though nothing had happened. Hell, if Zack hadn't arrived, there was a high probability they would have kissed. And with that thought, the internal battle Randy had been fighting with himself raged on. Should he even be considering a relationship with John? For starters, John had that whole 'don't date in the workplace' thing, and then there was the friendship they had. Was it something he was willing to risk; he couldn't decide.

Already in his ring gear with his sweats over the top, Randy made his way to the merchandise area where he had a stack of photos to sign. He rounded the corner and John was already waiting for him, and unfortunately so was Ryder. He wondered if something was going on with the two of them, since Zack was pushing the storyline with him, John, Eve and Kane. Thinking himself stupid, Randy shook the thoughts from his head and went over to the area, stopping short when he heard them talking.

"So, anyway, bro, I was thinking. Maybe tonight after the show, you and I can grab a bite to eat," Zack said animatedly. "There's a place I know, it's kind of… quaint."

"Zack, I-"

"When I say quaint, I mean like, private, somewhat romantic, if you like that type of thing," Zack said with a shrug, obviously trying to remain cool.

"Are you asking me out?" John asked blurting the question out. Randy didn't know what to do. He wanted to stop John from saying yes but he realised John wouldn't say yes. He would never date Zack, even without his rule.

"I guess I am, bro," Zack said smiling.

"Don't call me 'bro'," John replied quite sternly.

"I thought you liked it?" Zack commented confused.

"It's a little weird if you want to date me," John said chuckling.

Randy's shoulders slumped. They hadn't just missed their moment earlier. Randy had missed his chance altogether. He backed away from the area without letting on that he was there. He needed a smoke. He went back to the locker room and grabbed his cigarettes and then went in search of a fire exit where he could slip out.

Everything had just gone wrong. Where he thought he had a possible chance with John, Randy realised he never did. Their relationship was only ever one of friendship. He'd simply confused their close flirtatious friendship for something else. He couldn't believe he'd done something so stupid. Earlier when he'd arrived, it was just a moment. One they would have found awkward for a while but eventually would have recovered from.

As he moved on to his second smoke, Randy felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to read the message. Of course, it was from John.

_JOHN CENA: WHERE YOU AT SEXY BUTT?_

Randy thought for a moment on what to send back. If he didn't send anything then John would hound him until he replied or hunting him down to talk to him. Randy decided it was better not to lie and decided to be honest… at least partly.

_RANDY ORTON: TOLD YOU TWO WEEKS AGO, IF YOU GOT A CHANCE TO GET LAID I'D LEAVE YOU TO IT. GO FUCK ALREADY._


	6. April 2012

Randy stood in the darkened area of gorilla. He ten minutes he was going to be walking out onto the grandest stage of them all for his match. This year he was pitted against Kane. It wasn't for a title, but since he'd been out on injuries for a good part of the year, he could understand that. So far today had been okay, nothing special; he was hoping that wasn't going to be an omen for his match.

As he waited he thought back over the last six months, something he liked to do before his WrestleMania matches so he could put things into perspective. In October, if you'd ask him where he thought he'd be he would never have even considered his current situation. Then one night in November happened. One night out which led to reconnecting with his best mate, which led to a renewal of their flirtatious friendship, leading to Randy realising it was becoming more, only to find it was one sided.

Over the last month, he had tried giving John some space, letting him finally get involved with someone at work. He was happy for him, but pissed off at the same time. Pissed off because John would deny at every chance, telling him he never accepted the offer. He was also angry because it wasn't him. Instead it was Zack Ryder. He couldn't understand why John wouldn't admit it, but that was down to him. Randy wasn't an idiot, he knew John too well. At least, he thought he did. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Is it safe to approach?" his voice said tentatively from behind. Randy looked back over his shoulder, never sure anymore of his senses.

"I've only got five minutes," Randy said keeping his voice even. He stiffened when he felt John slip his hand into his. He looked down at the hands joint together and then up at John.

"Can we talk," John said with a sad smile. "I miss my friend."

Randy stiffened even more at the word. That's all he'll ever be. A friend. He nodded sadly at John and the older man led him back away from gorilla into a nearby empty room.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" John asked directly.

"I haven't."

"Yes, you have," John rebutted. "Ever since you got this idea, Zack and I were together. I told you we aren't."

"I don't know why you're denying it John. There's nothing wrong with being in a relationship," Randy said creating some distance between them.

"I agree; but I'm not," John said. "You saw Zack ask me out, did you hear me let him down?"

"Yes."

"Then you didn't see the conversation I was having with him," John said getting het up.

"You said 'Don't call me 'bro', it's a little weird if you want to date me'," Randy argued, looking at the clock on the wall. He had to go for his match. He moved for the door but John caught his wrist on the way by. John pulled him toward him and captured his lips. It was the last thing he was expecting but he wasn't about to deny him. In fact, he was happy to take over. He pulled his wrist free of John's grasp and then grabbed John's hips, pushing him back against the wall. He was going to show him how good a Randy Orton kiss could be. Every thought of John being in a relationship gone, all he could focus on were the lips he was attacking. Needing more, Randy pushed his tongue against John's lips, silently requesting access.

Just as their tongues melded together, both men releasing moans of pleasure, a fist slammed against the door.

"Randy, you're up next."

Randy stepped back from John, suddenly conscientious of the fact he was only his trunks.

"I need to go," he said quietly, looking at John.

"RANDY," came the order again.

"Later," John said nodding. "Oh, and happy birthday."

* * *

23 April 2012

"You know, I didn't see you out there at the end," John commented as they made their usual Monday night walk back to the hotel.

"Aww, did you look for me?" Randy teased.

Since their kiss at WrestleMania the two of them talked it out and although things never went any further, John made it clear there was nothing between him and Zack. The following night they were all set for the walk back to the arena until security told them it wouldn't be allowed due to the number of fans still near the arena. Instead they took a taxi to a restaurant where they ate and then walked back to the hotel from there.

Randy was a little dismayed that things didn't go further between he and John but in the end decided to get over it because he and John were back to the way they were before Zack came into the picture.

"I didn't look for you," John defended himself. "I just didn't see any broken glass anywhere, so knew you weren't there singing."

"That's mean, Johnny," Randy said trying his hardest to pout at John, though unsuccessfully.

"Why didn't you?" John asked.

"Because, I was getting our gear together so when you came back you could shower and then we could get straight out of there," Randy said. "I like our walks. My favourite part of Monday Nights."

John snuggled into his side and Randy noticed him shiver a little.

"You cold?"

"Not really," John said.

"You shivered," Randy pointed out. "Here, take this."

Randy took his over shirt off and handed it to John. It may be April but at this time of night it could still get a little chilly. John slipped it on and snuggled back into Randy.

"Don't want you getting cold, now," John said making Randy laugh.

The pair walked in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the company of the other. As they made it to the hotel John asked Randy what time he was going in the morning. He was hoping they could have breakfast but it wasn't going to happen since Randy would be leaving at about six in the morning.

Randy and John rode the elevator up to their floor and Randy walked John to his room. Before John could open the door Randy stopped him and turned him around to face him.

"One other thing," Randy said leaning in.

Running his thumb over the surface of John's lips, he softly took John's lips between his. John opened for him straight away and Randy slipped his tongue in. Their tongues danced together, neither in a rush to end the kiss, and neither wishing for it to turn heated. John slipped his arms up and around Randy's neck as the continued kissing, while Randy wrapped his arms around John's waist.

Getting lost in the sensations of the kiss, the feel of John's moist lips, the texture of their tongues melting together, neither man saw the door open across the corridor.

"But you're not a couple, right?" Paul called as he walked by, causing them the break the kiss.

"I have to go," Randy said reluctantly. "I'll see you Sunday."

"Yeah, okay," John said, turning to open his door, feeling Randy move in close behind.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered before heading to his own room.


	7. May 2012

"I have taken it upon myself," Justin said as he, Heath, and a rabble of other superstars took their seats at the tables of the bar. "To let you two know… you need to lighten up and have a dance."

"Here, here," came a chorus of cheers from their colleagues.

John looked over to Randy with a huge smile. They had only just finished having a conversation about going out and having a dance when a song came on they knew and would be okay dancing to. As much as they enjoyed the music currently in the charts, neither of them would consider getting on to a dance floor with it.

"It takes a couple more drinks to get Randy on the dance floor," John said forgoing the comments they knew would come if they told them the truth. Unfortunately John's comment backfired some as Cody and Heath both jumped up and went to the bar to get another round of drinks in.

"Nice one, John," Randy said pulling him into a loose headlock. "Now I'm going to go out there at some stage."

A couple more songs played and the guys started drifting back onto the floor, leaving John and Randy by themselves once more. John shifted so he was nearer to Randy, and Randy's hand slipped under the back of John's shirt.

"You eager to get out there?" Randy asked, his fingers teasing John's skin at the bottom of his back, causing him to shiver. "Mmm, sensitive tonight."

"Ran, we've been skirting around this for nearly a month or more," John said closing his eyes as he enjoyed Randy's touch. "I'm getting to the point where I'd be happy to let you get me off right here."

"Want to dance?" Randy said removing his hand and pulling John's top down again. "I'm sure we can manage one song out there."

John, unable to form any words in reply, just nodded. Randy stood at the same time as John and John took a deep breath before heading out onto the floor. It was getting harder and harder to be around Randy so much and he wasn't sure how much more he could handle before breaking.

Just as they reached their group of friends, the song changed and John and Randy looked at one another. Finally a song they could handle. Nickelback's S.E.X.

"Want to show 'em how to get it on?" Randy joked in John's ear, pulling him into his body.

John wrapped an arm around Randy's neck, as Randy's hands stayed on his hips. John looked over his shoulder and saw a couple of their friends leave the floor, too embarrassed to be dancing to the song, though John couldn't understand why. It wasn't as explicit as some of the songs they'd been dancing to.

The pair moved against one another, pressing their bodies as close as they could get. Without even needing to look at one another they knew how the other was going to move and they worked together. John's free hand worked its way up Randy's arm, admiring the contours of his muscles and then moved across to his chest.

John, at that moment, with the way Randy was pushing against him, wished they were alone at the hotel, in bed. Then, the pressure he could feel building up in his pants would be released as Randy worked his magic. Where they were with their relationship right now, they hadn't done anything more than kiss on the odd occasion. Neither of them able to take the next stage.

John was finding it hard, much like both he and Randy were right now, to hold out hope. So far, Randy had made no show of even thinking of asking him out, and John wished he would make his move, before they lost their chance.

"I know what the song is about," Randy said in his ear. "But can you stop thinking about the two of us having sex, because I'm going to explode in my pants soon."

"Maybe if you'd ask me out, we'd already be having it," John said. "At least then we wouldn't need to be doing this to one another."

The pair damn near stopped dancing, their bodies still moving automatically though, wanting to feel the other pressed against him. John looked at Randy, trying to hold his gaze which was starting to harden. He knew Randy hated being put on the spot but they needed to do something about this. Randy looked as though he was going to answer but then stopped, reaching for his back pocket. He pulled out his phone and held it up so John could see.

_PAUL LEVESQUE CALLING_

"I've got to take this," Randy said, frowning at John.

John knew he was sorry about the interruption but it didn't help matters. He and Randy stepped back from one another and Randy made his way outside to take the call as John returned to their friends.

"Hey Paul what's up?"

"Randy, I understand you're out with the guys, but I need you to come back to the hotel for a meeting," Paul said on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, what about?"

"Randy, we've had the results back from the last round of drugs tests."


	8. June 2012

"Hey, you've reached John, leave a message…"

_Beep_

"John, its Randy. Look I know you don't want to take my calls, but I'd appreciate it if you'd let me explain. Call me. Please."

"_To listen to the message again, press 1. To save it, press 2. To delete it, press 3… message erased."_

"It's me again, please call me."

"_To listen to the message again, press 1. To save it, press 2. To delete it… message erased."_

"Johnny, come on please. You have to let me put my side of it across."

"_To listen to the message again, press 1. To save… message erased."_

"John you can't ignore me forever. I'll be back to work next month, you're already coming to St Louis for the 1000th, come on just call, that's all I'm asking."

"_To listen to the message… message erased."_

"John Felix Anthony Cena. I'm sor-" _"…message erased."_

"Johnnyyyyyy… apparently, you're too… too go- good for me. Maybe I already knew that. Maybebebe that's why I couldn't ask youuuu out. Maybeeeee it was beeeecaaaauuuse I d- d- didn't want to looooose youuu… mmm, I think I'm a little drunk… looooseeee youuuu as a friend-d. I think I'm going to come do-dow-down to Tampa this wee-week-en-end. Talk-k it ow-out. I stubbed my toe. M-mayb-be we n-neeeed to f-fuck."

"_To listen to the message again, press 1. To save it, press 2. To delete it, press 3… … …To listen to the message again, press 1. To save it, press 2. To delete it, press 3… … … To listen to the message… message deleted."_

"John, I'm sorry about last night. I was feeling sorry for myself, ended up getting drunk. You'll be pleased to know I have the worst hangover. Mom came by to see me, found the empty bottle. Woke me up, lectured me. Then I remembered leaving the message. I'm sorry."

"_To listen to the message again, press 1. To save it, press 2. To delete it, press 3… message erased."_

"Okay, it's been a view days, thought I'd try one last time. If you find it in your heart to call, it would be great. If not… I don't know… I'll leave you to it; I guess… you'll only have to deal with me if we have matches. And I'll try to get out of those where possible. I love you Johnny. At the very least you're my best buddy. I would like for there to be more but I've fucked things up and I need to live with the consequences."

"_To listen to the message again, press 1. To save it, press 2. To delete it, press 3… message erased."_


	9. July 2012

Today was his first day back. Part of him was as nervous as though it was his first day ever, but he put that down to the thought of seeing John. He made a promise not bother him, and he was going to keep that promise. At this stage it was the only thing he could do.

It made been two months since his suspension and for the first month he'd rung John nearly every day. In the end, he gave up. John clearly didn't want anything to do with him anymore and he wasn't going to force him. It would only make him miserable and he didn't want that for John.

Still, as he entered the locker room to a mini cheer from some of his colleagues, his eyes automatically tried to search out John, but with no luck. Maybe he was off on some promotional racket already. From the moment he entered the arena, John was always on the go. The only time he stopped was when he got changed or needed to get something to eat. Then it was usually just a sandwich.

Randy put his bags down at the first available area and took it all in again. Two months away. He'd lost John as well. He was back to where he'd started, alone.

"Randy," Heath called. "Looking forward to tonight?"

"It's good to be back," Randy nodded going through the motions. "I saw Paul; he said we were going up against one another."

"Yeah, wrapping up the whole legends storyline."

"Cool."

"You alright?" Heath asked nothing the nonchalant attitude.

"Yeah," Randy said. "Yeah, I'm sorry, something came up at home before I left. Guess my mind is still on it. I'm going to get something to eat."

Randy excused himself from the locker room and searched out the catering area. He entered the room and immediately stopped in his tracks. Straight across the room, talking to Vikki Guerrero was the man of his dreams, every dream in fact, and his nightmares as well. He watched him for a while, taking in the sight of him. He looked good; as always. As though he felt his presence, John looked up and over toward Randy. The smile which was on his face fell and Randy could see his body tense just at the mere sight of him.

Without a second thought, Randy turned on his heel and left the room. The only thing he had left was his word, and as much as it killed him inside to do so, all he could do was keep to it and walk away.

* * *

After the show…

Randy didn't know why he was hanging around the back area of the arena. It wasn't like John was about to show. In fact, the guy had asked for a separate locker room just so he wouldn't have to deal with him. For the twentieth time that day, it hit Randy. He fucked up. He slid down the wall he was leant against and let his head fall into his hands, as the emotions from the last two months caught up with him.

"You did this to yourself Randy," he heard. Five minutes he would have been happy to see him, ecstatic to see him in fact, but not now.

"John, please don't," Randy said not looking up, trying to hide his face. "Just go. I kept my promise. Please don't attempt to make me feel even worse, because, trust me, I've done that enough for the both of us."

"Look at me," John requested of Randy.

Randy kept his face hidden. He didn't want John to see him in this state.

"I said," John spoke, taking his hands from his face. "Look at me."

Even though his hands were removed, Randy refused to look up. He was tired and upset, and it was showing in his face. Why would he make things worse? John would simply think he was trying for the sympathy vote. But he wasn't. It was simply too much for him. John lifted his head and Randy had no choice but to make eye contact with him.

The older man wiped away the tear stains from his face with a gentle hand and it only made things worse, receiving pity from the man he wished to be with. Then, to add insult to injury, though Randy was sure he never meant it such a way, John leant in and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I think your right," John whispered before standing. "I should go."

Randy watched John move over to the car he was using, putting his bags in the trunk. Before he got in the driver's seat, John looked back toward Randy.

"Be happy… please."

Randy watched John pull off and sat there for a few more minutes trying to gather the strength he needed just to get back to his hotel. He was pulling himself up from the floor.

"Randy, I thought you left a while back," Dolph said coming toward him.

"I was having a smoke or two before heading back," Randy lied.

"Mind if I grab a lift," Dolph said. "Vikki was going to but she busy talking with the girls."

"Yeah, company would be good I guess," Randy said without enthusiasm.

"Are you sure John won't mind," Dolph said. "Don't you two usually have your alone time right after Raw?"

"We're not a couple Dolph, John had other plans tonight," Randy said getting annoyed.

"Yeah I know," Dolph said as they walked over to Randy's rental car. "While you were away… John and I kind of… had a thing, I guess you could say."

"A thing?"

"Yeah, no doubt he told you. I mean, he tells you everything," Dolph said with a shrug.

"John likes his privacy," Randy said trying to play it off, though it hurt like hell to hear John had actually been with someone.

"Tell me about it," Dolph said. "I told like one person, who may or may not have told someone else; next thing I know, John pulls me into a side room. I'm thinking 'here we go, about time'; he starts yelling at me about appropriate behaviour, almost punched me out as well. He stormed off afterward; no one has ever seen him in such a bad mood."

"Who did you tell?" Randy asked, shocked by John's uncharacteristic anger.

"Daniel Bryan."

"You're an idiot," Randy stated.

"Don't worry; he hasn't spoken to me since. Barely acknowledges my presence," Dolph explained. "Just wished I could have tapped that ass of his."

Randy slammed on his breaks, immediately grateful that there was no one behind him and pulled over to the curb.

"Get out. Now."


	10. August 2012

"Okay, you know the deal," Stephanie said to the three of them as they had breakfast. "Shake the hands, sign the autographs, kiss the babies, and pose for lots of photos."

"And pick out lots of hotties to take back to the hotel," Sheamus said eyeing Stephanie, waiting for the reaction.

"Funny Sheamus," Steph said clamping her hand down on his shoulder. "Maybe you and I should have a talk alone."

Randy and John laughed as the red headed man was dragged out of the hotel restaurant. The two men turned their heads back to look at one another; soon realising they were by themselves. The change of atmosphere was immediate and the awkwardness that had surrounded them since Randy's return to work was back.

"Sooo," John said, pushing the cereal around in his bowl.

"So."

"I hear you're going to be in the sequel of 12 Rounds, congrats," John said not looking at one another.

"Yeah, kind of a 'Sorry for the cockup with The Marine: Homefront'," Randy said suddenly going off his food. John nodded in reply, obviously stuck on what to say. Randy hoped he wasn't expecting him to keep the conversation going, because there was only one thing he wanted to find out more about, and that was John and Dolph.

"How's St Louis?" John said attempting to stay talking.

"Good. How's Tampa?"

"Yeah, good," John nodded again.

Randy still struggled to understand why it was so awkward to talk to John. There had only been a few occasions in the last couple of weeks where he was unable to avoid him, meetings and such, but even with what happened it shouldn't be difficult to talk to John. He'd known him for years. They sat in silence as they started eating again until Randy couldn't take anymore. He put down his knife and fork and started to stand.

"Are you and Dolph dating?" John blurted out.

Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Although, at the same time, he was grateful John's lack of control over what came out of his mouth was quiet this time. He and Dolph. Never in a million years. The guy was good looking, but he knew it. That was an immediate turn off for Randy. It was ludicrous for John to even be asking, after what Randy heard went on while he was away.

"You're kidding me right?" Randy said shaking his head and walking away.

He just got in to the elevator when John caught up with him. The pair started riding up the floors when Randy hit the emergency stop.

"Are you jealous?" Randy asked turning on John.

"So you are," John said shaking his head with a sneer. "You should know he has a big mouth."

John started the elevator again and they continued their journey up to the floors they were staying on. Randy was trying to count to ten in his head, though at the moment he was nearer fifty, as his fingernails dug into his palms. When the doors opened for his floor he stepped out but suddenly turned and held the doors open.

"For your information, Dolph and I aren't together, will never be together. I wouldn't go near him. I have better taste than that," Randy seethed. "Though I hear the two of you had a thing while I was away."

He turned to walk down the corridor toward his room hearing the doors close on the elevator. He was furious. How could John think he would go near Dolph? But then, he had done exactly the same when he heard. He automatically thought 'A Thing' meant John had slept with Dolph.

"Don't believe everything you hear Randy," John called from behind him. Randy rolled his eyes; of course John would follow him. He didn't want this to turn into a full blown argument. He kept walking, hoping John would take the hint and give up. Instead, John grabbed his arm and spun him on the spot. "God damn it, will you talk to me."

"John, there isn't anything to talk to you about," Randy snapped. "You and I finished before we ever got started."

"And whose fault is that," John snapped back at him.

"I know it's mine, John. I'm not an idiot. But I'm not going to stick around and take it whenever you decide you want to talk," Randy said trying his hardest not to yell. "You and Ziggler were together, good for you. You finally broke your rule and got laid all in one foul swoop."

"I am so sick of you jumping to conclusions," John said. "Every time you think I'm jumping into bed with people. First Zack, now Dolph. It's nice to know you think so highly of me."

Before Randy could reply John turned on his heel and was on his way back to the elevator.

"John, wait," Randy called after him. He couldn't let it end like this. He wanted to improve things with John, not make them worse. "I'm sorry. I was an ass."

"Yeah, you were," John said over his shoulder.

"I was just taken off guard," Randy said trying to defend himself. "I don't know where you would get that idea from."

"Daniel Bryan," John muttered, finally turning to face Randy.

"Maybe we should have a word with our friend Daniel," Randy said raising an eyebrow as though to ask John if he were in.

"Maybe we should," John said with a small smile.


	11. September 2012

It was gone midnight when Randy was heading back to his car. He'd known going into today that it was going to be a long day. Tonight was his last night on Monday Night Raw for a couple of months when he headed to Vancouver to start filming 12 Rounds Reloaded after SmackDown the next night.

As he reached his car he noticed John's rental still parked up. Since SummerSlam, he and John were able to speak without it turning into an argument but they still weren't hanging it out. Randy couldn't help looking out for him though and his ears always peaked when he heard John's name. John was still trying to make it easier on him though and was taking a separate locker room, so Randy never really knew how he was. The only reason he knew what his rental was like was because they happened to arrive at the arena at the same time.

Randy packed his bags into the trunk of his car and pondered whether to go back in and try to find John, just to make sure he was okay. He was also thinking about confronting their situation, but it wasn't the right time considering he wasn't going to be around. He'd also heard John was going in for surgery tomorrow and he wanted to let him know he would be okay and if he needed anything then all he had to do was call.

He got back inside and Randy went toward John's locker room, but couldn't find him. He noticed there didn't seem to be any of the crew around which he thought was odd but he thought no more of it. He checked a couple of places around the back before giving up, deciding to try the ring just in case and as he came out from around the back of the stage area, he immediately spotted John sat on the top turnbuckle.

He moved slowly to the ring, not wishing to disturb John from his thoughts but as he got nearer, John noticed the movement.

"What are you doing here?" John asked jumping down from the turnbuckle.

"I saw your car in the parking lot, I wanted to make sure you were okay," Randy said shrugging, as though it wasn't important to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to Vancouver?" John asked as Randy entered the ring.

"Tomorrow after SmackDown," Randy said. "I would've tried to put it back if I'd known you were having an operation."

"I'll be okay, probably out for a couple of weeks, but nothing major," John explained.

"I guess we'll be seeing even less of each other than we do now," Randy said trying to keep the conversation going. He didn't want to leave, but where Randy wanted the conversation to continue, John was trying to keep the distance between them.

"Well, maybe when we're both back, we could go for a drink," John said. Randy's heart started beating again for the first time in god knows how long. It soon stopped again as John made it clear it wasn't a date. "Go out with some of the guys."

"Where is everyone?" Randy said trying to change the subject.

"It was someone's birthday; they're going out for the night, packing up the ring tomorrow. I took advantage of the quiet," John explained, hopping back up to the turnbuckle.

Randy hated that John was so at ease while he was struggling to remain calm. He never had control of the situation and the only way he could try to take control was an all or nothing move. He just wasn't sure he was ready to lose John for good if it backfired.

"Was there anything else?" John asked, obviously hinting for Randy to leave. That was enough for Randy.

"Yeah there is," Randy said as he stormed over to where John sat. He grabbed his head and brought it down until their lips connected. He felt John resisting him to begin with but as he ran his tongue along the seams of John's lips, he felt John soften against him and he slipped his tongue in.

John wrapped his legs around Randy's body and Randy pulled him from the top of the turnbuckle. The kiss continued as their tongues tangled together, and they both felt the desperation and urgency of the kiss. This was it, if they couldn't get this to work, then it was over. Pressing John back against the padding of the turnbuckles, Randy scrambled around trying to find the hem of John's shirt.

When his fingers finally found the edges he pulled it up so his hands could connect with the muscled body underneath. The moan escaping his lips as he felt John's skin under his hands was the only thing capable of breaking their kiss. As they dragged the air back into their lungs, Randy pulled John's shirt from his body. As soon as the shirt was gone, John dragged Randy back into the kiss; clawing his shirt up his back under his skin was exposed.

Randy could feel John's condition growing needier by the second so he moved his hand between their bodies to stroke his through his pants. Ripping his mouth from Randy's, John let go of a moan which could make a man hard in just one second flat. John's head fell forward to rest on Randy's shoulder as Randy kept up the stroking.

"Fuck, if you don't stop I'm going to cum in my pants," John said trying to breathe through the ecstasy coursing through his body. Randy removed his hand from John's crotch though not far as he opened the zipper of the pants.

"Can't have that can we," Randy said as he helped John's cock free itself from his pants. "That's better."

"Not fair though," John said as he reached for Randy's pants. As John lowered the zipper, a thought suddenly hit Randy's mind.

"Johnny, wait," Randy said stopping John's hand.

"What?" John said his shoulders immediately slumping, clear he thought Randy decided against it.

"I wasn't planning this, I don't have anything on me," Randy explained.

"What are you on about? All we need is the two of us," John said getting agitated.

"Lube would be good as well," Randy said halting John's frustration. He kissed him lightly to ease his nerves before continuing. "Unless something has changed since the last time we spoke about it, you're going to need some."

"You don't feel like you got all of the baby oil off," John hinted with a wink. "We can use that."

"It wouldn't be enough," Randy growled. "And it's not like there's any need for me to oil that part."

"Fine, but there is another way," John said sliding down to his knees. He finished freeing Randy's member, murmuring his approval, before leaning in and taking the tip of Randy's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Randy moaned as John worked down his cock. "Shit, you're good at this."

Randy now realised he could die a happy man. John was working him like a pro and he just hoped he could last long enough not to disappoint him. He grabbed onto the ring ropes as John continued to bob up and down Randy's cock. Just as Randy was reaching the point of no return, John pulled off and stood up to look Randy in the eye.

"I think you're pretty lubed up now," John said kicking off his shoes and removing his pants. Randy came back to his senses and quickly followed suit, removing the remainder of his clothes. John moved in close to his body and Randy grabbed his ass pulling him tight to him as he devoured his mouth once more, only stopping to offer his fingers to John.

"Still need to stretch you," Randy whispered as John lubed his fingers. As soon as they were moist enough, Randy pulled them from John's mouth and replaced them with his tongue. As John took the lead with the kiss, Randy circled his fingers around John's entrance, and then gently probed, causing the man in his arms to moan.

He pushed in deeper, stretching John slightly. When John started moaning into the kiss again, Randy went in with two fingers, scissoring him while prodding gently against John's button. Randy felt John's reaction against his abs as John's cock twitched in excitement, spurring Randy's on as well. They had waited so long for this; they needed it more than ever. Neither imagined it was going to happen in the ring though.

Randy lifted John from the floor and carried him back from the corner, so they were near the center of the ring. He lowered down to his knees and then laid John down on his back, moving over him.

"You ready for this?" Randy asked, giving John one last chance to back out of it.

"I've been ready for a while, Ran," John said pulling him down into a kiss.

Randy lined up with John's entrance, wrapping John's legs around his waist, and pushed into him. That was the moment. The all or nothing moment where their friendship was over, and they were becoming a couple. Now all Randy had to do was not screw it up.

He pushed in further as John accommodated his girth, the soft moan coming from John tugged at his heartstrings and Randy finally felt complete. He pulled out slowly, pushing back in just as slow, wanting to keep the connection as long as possible. Looking in to John's eyes, he was thinking the same thing, and Randy was happy to oblige.

He pinned John's hands to the mat and they shared a kiss as Randy rocked into him, over and over, slowly pushing them closer to the edge. Moving from John's lips, Randy attacked John's neck, kissing and biting his skin, running his tongue over the area to soothe him afterward.

"Can I listen to you moan all night?" Randy whispered in his ear. "In fact, can I be the one to make you moan all night?"

"Oh, god, yes, Ran… all night… every night," John breathed as he felt himself getting nearer to completion.

Randy picked up the pace a little and started rocking into John's spot. He wanted to make sure John felt everything he could give him, and he wasn't going to disappoint.

"Ran… please… need to..." John moaned as he writhed under Randy trying to find some contact for his neglected cock.

"What if I want you to cum without touching it?" Randy teased lowering himself down so their bodies were pressed together, trapping John's cock between their bodies. John moaned as he felt his cock rubbing against Randy's abs as Randy kept the pace. "Better?"

"Yeah… yes… perfect… Ran cum with me," John moaned locking eyes with Randy.

"I'm right there, Johnny, believe me," Randy said, his breathing getting shallower and his thrusts becoming erratic as he neared his completed. "Let me hear you Johnny."

"Fuck, Ran… that's it… yes… oh god, I'm going to cum… fuck… Raaaannnn," John cried out as he came between their bodies. The feeling of John's cum on his abs and the way he was constricting around him was enough to make Randy loose it and he shot his load in John.

"Fuck," he sighed as he pulled out of John and rolled onto his back, taking John with him. "That was amazing."

"Uh, huh," John muttered looking dazed. Randy looked down at him as he rested on his chest.

"Want to go to the hotel?" Randy asked. "I think we need to do that again. I'm looking for a better reaction than, 'uh huh'."

"You don't your ego being stroked anymore," John said grinning up at Randy.

"Maybe, but there is something else that would like to be stroked," Randy joked.

"You're a bad, bad man, Randy."


	12. October 2012

"And cut," the director called as the scene ended. "Take five. Good work everyone."

Randy headed over to his chair to get a drink when he heard his phone ringing. Looking at the screen, he smiled when he saw it was John ringing.

"Hey, Johnny," Randy said in greeting.

"How's Vancouver going?"

"Good; a little lonely in the evenings though. How's Tampa?" Randy asked.

"I have no idea," a voice said behind Randy. Randy spun around to see John stood behind him. He wanted nothing more than to grab him up into his arms and take him back to his trailer so they could catch up properly. John had been feeling a little down after his operation and he could only do so much over the phone.

"How you feeling baby?" Randy asked vacating his chair so John could sit down

"A little sore, but coping," John said. "Bruising's a bitch."

"You'd be better wearing a short sleeved top wouldn't you?" Randy suggested noticing John was wearing a long sleeve top.

"I would, but in case you didn't notice, it's a little cold here today," John joked playfully with him.

"Randy, you're needed on set," one of the assistant producers said interrupting them.

"Okay; five minutes goes fast," Randy said. "Stay here. When I get a break we can go back to my trailer to catch up. Help yourself to any food and drinks you want."

Randy went back over to the set with a huge smile on his face, ready to do the next scene. As the producers made last minute adjustments to the set, Randy stood talking to his co-star in the film.

"Is that John Cena?" the guy asked nodding to where he sat.

"Yeah, he came by on his downtime. He's just had an operation on his arm," Randy said.

"You'll have to introduce me after the scene," the actor said. "Wouldn't mind asking him out."

"I should warn you, he has a boyfriend," Randy said light-heartedly.

"Really, who?"

"Me."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and can forgive me for the lack of updates on my other stories this week... this one kind of took over.**

**Begging for reviews... would love to know what you thought of this one.**


End file.
